Mosin Nagant
}} The Mosin Nagant is a Russian Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 91, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Mosin-Nagant (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a five-shot, bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle, developed by the Imperial Russian Army in 1891 and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union, and various other nations.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosin%E2%80%93Nagant Wikipedia It is the oldest serving rifle in the world, having been in service in various countries continuously since its introduction in 1891. This is followed closely by the Italian Carcano M1891 which is introduced in the same year and the Lee-Enfield by a few years. The Mosin Nagant is one of the most mass-produced bolt action rifles and weapon platforms in the world, produced in Russia, the former U.S.S.R and more. In terms of numbers, it is behind the more popular Mauser and the ubiquitous AK-47. A number of Mosin Nagant rifles were also produced by Remington and Westinghouse during WWI in the United States. These models are quite rare, being sought by collectors. These rifles also saw service in American hands with the American Expeditionary Force, Siberia, from 1917-1919. There exists a sawed-off variant called the Obrez, which was commonly used by revolutionaries during the Russian Revolution of 1917 and the following Russian Civil War from 1917 to 1921. The model in-game is the M1891/30, an improved version of the original M1891 that became the standard service rifle for the Red Army in WWII. Compared to the original M91, the M91/30 is shorter, has a smaller and thinner wooden stock, is considerably lighter than the original rifle, has a circular receiver (compared to the hex of the M91), a hooded front sight, and a modified rear sight. The M1891/30 also has a sniper rifle variant equipped with the 3.5x PU-1 scope with earlier models equipped with the more complex 4x PE scope. In-Game General Information The Mosin Nagant is a fast hit and run sniper rifle. Instead of having traditional Crosshair sniper scopes, it has access to the PU-1 scope, which acts as a default scope like on other sniper rifles, although the magnification level is a bit lower, at 6.2x. Its iron sights are at 4.0x. Comparatively, it has the second lowest base damage of any sniper rifle in-game, passing the Steyr Scout, but can still pull off a one-shot kill (1SK) to the head like other sniper rifles. It makes up for this by possessing the second fastest rate of fire (RoF) of all bolt-action sniper rifles at 55 RPM—low by most standards but quite quick for a bolt-action rifle. Muzzle velocity is the second lowest among snipers, at 2650 studs/sec. Capacity is limited, with the Mosin Nagant only having a five-round clip and unable to chamber an extra round. This means reloads are often frequent, although this is balanced out by the Mosin possessing the fastest reload times out of its class members as well as having 50 rounds in reserve - the second highest in its class. The Mosin Nagant also has great mobility for its class, being able to move much faster than that of any sniper rifle and comparable to that of DMRs. Aiming down sights (ADS) time is better than its peers—rather quick without an optical attachment equipped. With a higher-powered scope, it is slowed down but still relatively quick. ''Usage & Tactics The Mosin Nagant's key strength is in its speed—both firerate, reload times, mobility and ADS times. In high-pressure situations where situational awareness is king and speed is essential is where the Mosin really shines. Theoretically, the Mosin boasts the fourth best killing potential—able to kill five enemies much faster than its rivals (bar the Dragunov SVDS, Steyr Scout, and WA2000). However, the lower base damage means aiming for the head is crucial with the Mosin Nagant in order to achieve the best results. Despite having such low base damage, it is enough to perform a 2SK on the torso and limbs at any range. Precision is paramount in using the weapon correctly—more inexperienced users may struggle with the Mosin Nagant given its higher skill cap. Given its advantages in speed, the Mosin Nagant can easily be played with more aggressive tactics instead of as a more traditional sniper. The Mosin Nagant, with its speed and agility alongside its (albeit low) sniper level damage allows the user lots of freedom when it comes to loadout customization and strategy selection, being able to successfully be used at many ranges in many different playstyles. With the PU-1 scope or similar optic, a user can act as a fast scout—moving quickly from advantageous positions overlooking a chokepoint or objective as to remain undetected. Using high powered optics, one can also successfully engage in long range sniping; the Mosin's extremely fast ADS and mobility means players who can reliably headshot can outsnipe players using more powerful but slower sniper rifles. With iron sights or low-magnification optics, a user can act with more aggression and engage at medium range, or even operate as if they were using a DMR or battle rifle, fulfilling its original role as a standard infantry rifle. Regarding optics, it is heavily subject to user preference although some suit a particular role. A user wanting a scope for long-range combat may wish to seek the PU-1 scope or higher-powered VCOG 6x Scope. For slightly less magnification but gained peripheral vision, the likes of the M145, ACOG Scope and C79 are all viable options. For more medium-range combat, the likes of the Coyote or Kobra Sight do work when you're in close-middle range, but the Mosin's lack of tolerance when missing a headshot, combined with the majority Assault Rifles, PDWs and several Shotgun and it's RoF is nowhere near those types of weapons' lead output will put one out of combat almost instantly. Barrel attachments are generally not recommended with the Mosin Nagant, although suppressors do work to some extent, given the Mosin's extremely fast mobility. Light suppressors, most notably the ARS Suppressor will preserve a large portion of the muzzle velocity and its poor sound masking won't be too much of an issue when trying to play a stealth Sniper role. Albeit the reduction of it's minimum means hitting limbs will equate to a 3SK at long distances, which further increases it's intolerance. A heavy Suppressor will preserve the 2SK ability to the torso and limbs at longer distances, but it's harsh muzzle velocity reduction will reduce it's potential at longer distances. Medium Suppressors shouldn't be employed due to them aren't able at effectively preserving muzzle velocity like the ARS whilst still reducing the gun's damage profile to the limbs from 2SK to 3SK. Underbarrel attachments are also not recommended apart from the laser sight. Grips decrease the ADS speed of the weapon, greatly hindering its performance. A laser sight provides better hipfire accuracy with no downside, thus being a good choice. Auxiliary attachments like the Ballistics Tracker is recommended for those who are struggling with hitting consistent headshots. Canted Sights could be used to certain extent, but given that the Mosin's unforgiving nature when missing a headshot or the user's capable if hipfiring means that you should spare the slot for a laser. Conclusion Overall, the Mosin Nagant - with a faster fire rate than other conventional sniper rifles and more stopping power than most DMRs - provides a good bridge between the two classes. Compared to other sniper rifles, it possesses a faster ADS time, reload time and faster mobility, allowing it to be played more aggressively. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High RoF for its class. * Fastest empty reload in-class. * Highest mobility in-class (tied with Steyr Scout). * Higher ammunition reserve for a sniper rifle. * Fastest ADS time in-class (tied with Steyr Scout). * Very high maximum range. * High default magnification. Cons: * Slightly obtrusive iron sights. * Second lowest capacity in-class, after the BFG 50 - five rounds. * Low base damage for its class. * Cannot 1SK to the torso, even at the start of its maximum damage, a major disadvantage in CQC. * Medium and Light suppressors will force 3SK to the limbs at long distances. Trivia * In real life, the weapon can only be reloaded with the stripper clip when the internal magazine is empty. Otherwise, the user needs to insert the rounds individually. ** Therefore, when reloading less than a whole magazine, the reload animation is incorrect. *** Additionally, the bolt must be opened to reload, therefore reloading with ammo remaining in the gun would eject one of the rounds inside the magazine, which would either be lost or have to be recovered and re-inserted into the magazine. ** The ejection of the stripper clip is also incorrect. The user has to manually remove the stripper clip before the bolt can be closed; it cannot be ejected via cycling the bolt unlike other bolt-action rifles - such as the German Mauser 98. ** The reload animation shows the bullets being pressed straight down into the internal magazine; this has a chance of causing rim overlap (where the rims of the cartridge casing overlap and prevent the overlapped cartridges from being chambered). Although not necessary, the top round is generally bent upwards when reloading with a stripper clip to prevent this. * The unlock rank (91) seems to match with its designation (M18'91') among with many of the Russian weapons in the game (e.g. the AK47 is unlocked at Rank 47 and vice versa.) * The Mosin Nagant in-game currently has the second fastest RoF in the sniper category with the first being the Steyr Scout. * The Mosin Nagant has a higher iron sight magnification than most sniper rifles. It may have been a light nod to Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä, nicknamed the 'White Death', who used the a Finnish variant of the Nagant rifle without a scope and has been credited with the most sniper kills in during the Winter War. * The old Mosin Nagant sounds were from the Mosin Nagant in Insurgency. * The Mosin Nagant without some modifications would not be able to accommodate most attachments available in-game, similar to some other weapons in Phantom Forces. The only attachment at the present time that can be attached without such modifications is the PU-1 scope. ** The PU-1 is attached farther forward on the gun than it would be in real life. This is presumably to allow for the continued use of stripper clips while using the scope. *** Sniper variant Mosin Nagants with the scope cannot use stripper clips as the scope blocks where the clips would be inserted. ** Sniper variant Mosin Nagants featuring the scope would also feature a downwards bent bolt handle as oppose to the straight handle found on regular Mosins. *** The Mosin Nagant in-game has a straight handle regardless of attachments. Reference Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Historical Weapons